U Won't 4get M.E.
"U Won't 4get M.E." is a song from the So Much More... EP. This song is the theme of Bentley Jones. The Clean Version was featured on the EP, while the Dirty Version can be purchased exclusively from Bentley Jones Official Shop. At the end of the Dirty Version, Bentley will say "HA HA HA! I'm so bloody good!" However, in the Clean Version, he will say "bloody" backwards. "U Won't 4get M.E." was performed live at the Midland MCM Expo in Telford. In the 2010 mini-album, Finally Free, a prelude version of "U Won't 4get M.E." was used as the intro of the mini-album. Lyrics I see you looking at us Not liking what you see You can discriminate us But that won’t make us bleed Coz I see you movin’ to the groove we’re makin’ And you’re shakin’ to the beat we bounce so… Come over here, we don’t bite, look right Sit tight, we’re you’re new best friends for life I’ve been up all night I don’t have enough tears For what you’ve done to me I’ll set your house alight I’ll drop the match For all the world to see You won’t forget me You can run but I’ll outrun you hun You can fly, banzai out of the sky You can drive you’ll never survive (Don’t try) (You won’t forget me) Go move on, anon won’t be long gone Go impress, confess you I possess Don’t you cry, imply that you are mine (Don’t try) (You won’t forget me) And through my misty eyes now The world looks black and blue Your every breath makes me seethe But what’s a boy to do It’s so easy being all limp and breezy Make you sleezy over meezy so I’ll beat you down to the ground Don’t make a sound, no-one’s ever gonna come for you I’ve been up all night Just trying to see things From your twisted point of view I’m sorry for Snow White The prince wasn’t All he cracked up to be She won’t forget me You can run but I’ll outrun you hun You can fly, banzai out of the sky You can drive you’ll never survive (Don’t try) (You won’t forget me) Go move on, anon won’t be long gone Go impress, confess you I possess Don’t you cry, imply that you are mine (Don’t try) (You won’t forget me) So long, be gone, your life will carry on So long, be gone, don’t cry as we burn on you I got an itch, don’t twitch, you can be my bitch I know that you secretly want to So long, be gone, your life will carry on So long, be gone, don’t cry as we burn on you You can run but I’ll outrun you hun You can fly, banzai out of the sky You can drive you’ll never survive (Don’t try) (You won’t forget me) Go move on, anon won’t be long gone Go impress, confess you I possess Don’t you cry, imply that you are mine (Don’t try) (You won’t forget me) You can run but I’ll outrun you hun You can fly, banzai out of the sky You can drive you’ll never survive (Don’t try) (You won’t forget me) Go move on, anon won’t be long gone Go impress, confess you I possess Don’t you cry, imply that you are mine U Won't 4get M.E. Prelude A prelude version of "U Won't 4get M.E." was composed as the introductory to the 2010 mini-album, Finally Free. Trivia *When the track was initially going to be released on the One Hand High album, it originally contained an alternate intro before the music began. This intro started off with Bentley performing a freestyle acapella rap where he says, "Today we bought a Bentley but it got a flat tire, we didn't like the color so we set it on fire." which was followed by a small group of people laughing in the background. After the laughter shortly settles down, he says, "Okay, okay, guys, let's get serious." and the song begins. Category:So Much More... songs Category:Finally Free songs Category:Live songs Category:One Hand High songs Category:Interludes